Lost
by xMrsCullenBlack
Summary: Isabella Swan is a normal 15-year-old girl trying to make it in school. After befriending a new girl at school.Bella's world is turned upside down when she introduces Bella to a world of sex&drugs.Bella's new world&attitude finally takes a toll on her, he
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Brooke, and yes, I got this idea from the movie 'Thirteen'**

**Isabella Swan is a normal 15-year-old girl trying to make it in school. After befriending a new girl at school, Jessica; Bella's world is turned upside down when Jessica introduces Bella to a world of sex, drugs and stealing. But it isn't long before Bella's new world and attitude finally takes a toll on her, her family, and old friends, including the Cullens.**

**So yeah, I got the title 'Lost' From my best friend Kristen, KKperson22. The title fit because shes lost in this new world.**

**I don't own Twilight, not all human.  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Glimpse Of The Future:_

_I inhaled more of the computer cleaner, dropping it to the ground. "Punch me!" I laughed as Jessica punched me in the lip. "It doesn't...it doesn't hurt I swear!" I started laughing again, as I handed the red bottle to her. She inhaled the cleaner and grinned "Punch me..Hard!" She laughed. My fist met her lip, as she laughed harder._

_Present:_

_**Beep,Beep,Beep. **_My alarm clock roared. I groaned and slapped the large snooze button on the top of the blue and yellow alarm c3lock. I rolled to my side and opened my chocolate brown eyes. I looked out my window to another rainy day.I closed my eyes again, falling into a deep sleep, when my alarm clock started buzzing again. I groaned and sat upright on my bed, hitting 'off' on the alarm clock. I got off the bed and grabbed my Iphone off my royal white dresser. I dialed my best friend, Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Hey perky voice answered. I never understood how she could be all up and hyper at 6:30. "Hi Alice." I walked into the bathroom, turning my shower on. I pushed the knob to the left, and sat on my chair, infront of the sink. "Are you going to come over, after I shower to pick me out an oultfit?" I smiled. Alice loved clothing, and this would make her happy. Alice squealed, and I could swear I heard her jumping up and down. "Yes! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" She hung up the phone, and I placed my phone next to my sink. I stripped off my striped tanktop and poccadot silky pijama shorts and stepped into the hot shower. The hot water mad my tense, worried muscles that had formed for the first day of school to lighten up. I grabbed my vanilla-mint shampoo and massaged my head with it. The aroma of vanilla-mint made my head tingle. I grabbed my conditioner and finished with my hair. My hand reached for the Sugar Tone body scrub."Bella!" I heard Alice wine, as I shut off the shower. I pulled my blue towel around me. "In here!" I called, unlocking the bathroom door. She barged in, with clothes in her hands. "Get dressed!" She demanded. I laughed, and grabbed the clothing from her, drying my body more. I dropped the towel and slipped on the oultfit she picked. She squealed. "You look _great_. Now, for the hair and makeup!" She smirked, pushing me down on my chair. She wrapped her cold hand, gently around the glass knob, and pulled it open. You see, Alice and her whole family, The cullens, are vampires. They have cold hard skin, that sparkles in the sunlight, so thats why they live in Forks,Washington, were there rarley are sunny days. I grinned. "Alice, hows Edward?" I asked egerly. Edward. Her brother, who I have had a crush on since I was 10. He is 16, but he vampires do age, although people think differently. Well, anyway, Alice pulled out my conair straightner and curler. She plugged them in, and quickly opend my glass mirror cabinette, pulling out various makeup. "Your going to have Edward drooling all over you." She replied, instead of answering my question. I frowned. "Alice, hows Edward!?" I repeated, wining slightly. She laughed. "Hes fine Bella. Your lucky he can't read your mind, or he'd know your in love with him." She smiled. I sighed as she pulled the straighter through my hair, curling the ends. **(A/N: My sister always does this, it ooks amazing.)**

She applied my blush and light blue eye-shadow, handing me black eye liner to apply. I rolled my eyes and put it on, and applied a layer of the black mascara she gave me. "Don't wear your usual converse!" She demanded, trowing a pair of black flats at me. I sighed, and got off the chair, looking in my long mirror. I gasped. Alice _was_ good at making _everyone_ look gorgeous. She had dressed me in a light blue tanktop, with a black sweater, that fit perfecly. She had we wearing vintage colored skinny jeans, that made hugged my legs perfectly. The black flats matched amazingly, and my hair looks too good for school. My makeup wasn't too much, not to little. I looked perfect. "I love you Alice." I smiled, hugging her. She laughed. "No. You love _Edward_."

* * *

Me and Alice walked into the school. Alice started jumping up and down. "Come on! Lets go see Edward and everybody!" She smiled as she pulled my arm towards a row of blue and red lockers. She stopped in front of Edward. "H-hey Edward!" I smiled. He looked at me, and his eyes widened. He grinned. "Hey Bella!" I gave him a quick hug. His eyes suddenly flashed from me, to the 3 girls that walked by. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. Suddenly, it felt like all male eyes landed on her. Some guys whistled. "Woo! Jessica really grew up this summer!" Chanted Emmett, the older brother of Edward and Alice. Rosalie, his girlfriend, slapped his arm. "Emmett!" Complained the gorgeous blonde. Jasper gazed after Jessica as well. Jasper and Rosalie were supposingly sister and brother, adopted my Esme, and Alice, Edward, and Emmett were suppose to be brother and sister, adopted my Carlisle. Carlsile and Esme are married, and only 21, so thats why they 'adopted' the cullens.Anyway, Edward chuckled, shaking his head as he watched after her aswell. I frowned. "Edward, come on. We have to get to...class." Alice smiled, noticing my stress.

* * *

**EPOV**

I chuckled once more, as Jessica and her friends walked away. Wow. They did grow up this summer, but their thought are also matured. Too matured. I nodded at Alice. "We don't have the samme first period Alice." I looked at Bella...the gorgeous Bella. My best friend, and smiled. "What do _you_ have first period Bella?" I grinned. She blushed a nice crimson red. "Math. Room 208." She replied, with a half smiled. I placed my arm around her shoulders. "We have first period together Bells." I stroked three of my fingers down her warm, soft arm. "Lets get to class Bella." I comanded, as the bell rang.

We entered the classroom together, after saying our goodbyes to my 'family.' Jessica's head shot up, causing her dirty blonde hair to bounce behind her shoulder. She flashed a smile at me, and I winked in return. Hey, don't blame me. It's fun to mess with half the girls in this school. _.God. Edward Cullen winked at me. I knew he'd like me ater this summer. _Her thoughts flashed through my head, causing me to chuckle. Bella sighed, and tugged at my arm. "Edward." She frowned. I grimanced. "Bella." I said her name carefully. I wish I could read her mind...for some reason, she was different..."What are you thinking?" I muttered, sitting in the back off the room with her. Before she could answer, too pirky Alice pranced towards us. "Your not in this class." I whispered, inaudible to human ears. She smirked. _Hey, I got ways to switch my classes._ She thought, sitting in the dest beside Bella.

_**Okay, I know it's short, but if I get more reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. I'm almost done with 'Red Tears' Chapter 2 =]**_

_**x**_

_**Reviewwwwwww**_

_**Brooke....**_

_**p.s.....review.....I got Edward....  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiii! Sorry I havn't updated. I'm sure you wont get chapter 3 and chapter 4 to red tears till like, a few weeks...I have midterms all week that happen to be in one of my worst subjects, a shaky subject and an amazing subject :] anyway, i'll stop ranting...**_

_**Edit: My laptop broke. I'm on my moms cruddy one...my chapters will be out soon...stupid shiny mac laptop....  
**_

_**I don't own Twilight or Thirteen....and it WON'T be exactually like thirteen. I'm not a copier...also check out my bestest friend in the world's stories. .net/~kkperson22 .....yea so bye**_

_**

* * *

**_BPOV

Class ended quickly, and we finally had 6th period. Lunch. I smiled as I sat down with my best friends. The cullens. Alice giggled "Bella, I love your hair." she winked. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. "Of course you do Alice." He smirked.**(A/N..I jut deleted everything and flipped out...but i remembered I could undo...)** Emmett laughed, but then his eyes widened as 3 girls walked over. Yep. Jessica,Angela and Lauren. More like the pretty comitee. **(A/N. Yes. I read the clique.)** "Hey Eddie." Jessica winked pulling a stool next to him, he smiled quickly. "Hey Jess." he winked. She blushed looking down. Emmett laughed loudly. Causing me to bite my lip to hide my silent cry. Alice frowned and pushed her stool closer to me, hugging me. I sighed. Jasper walked between us. "Bella, don't worry, shes a slut. He'll never pick her over you." he smiled brightly. I felt calmer. But then frowned. "Is it that obvious I like him?" I whispered. "Yes." Emmett answered, leaning across the circular table. I groaned, and peeked at Edward and Jessica. He was holding her gloved hand in his cold one, and she was batting her obviousy faked eyelashes. She then looked up at Angela and Lauren. "Girls, go to Mike,Tyler and Eric and you know." She commanded, and they walked off, shaking there buts as they walked, showing off there thongs. I rolled my eyes. Jessica took her hand from Edward. "Excuse me." she winked, and walked towards the bathrooms. I stood up "Uh, be rite back.." I mumbled, following her quickly.

* * *

I walked behind Jessica, and she spun around quickly. She looked at me, up to down. "Nice..jeans..." She mumbled, glancing at them. I grinned "Thank you!" I looked at her oultfit. Wow. Gorgeous..."Uh, I like your belt..." I smiled, looking at the studded black belt going through her ripped jeans perfectly. She rolled her eyes. "I know that." She then smiked, pulling out a pen from her coach purse.

* * *

JPOV(Jessica)

I couldn't believe this girl thought she could actually talk to me. So, I decided to play with her mind. I pulled out my glittery blue gel pen from my couch bag. "Your pretty cool. Want to go shopping after school?" I asked, smiling. "Yes!" She answered, instantly, pulling a hello kitty note bad from her ugly jean pocket. I tried not to laugh as she flipped to a clean page. "Write it hear." She smiled. Instantly, i scibbled down random didgets and handed the booklet back to her. "Bye.." I glanced at the front of her kiddish book back. "Bella..." I walked into the bathroom, and burst out laughing.

* * *

BPOV.

_YES!_ Ithought jumping up and down. I quickly hurried to my table to find everyone but Edward gone. "Hey _Eddie_." I said, mimiking the name Jessica said before. He laughed. Loud. "Hey _Bellie_." He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to me. In a matter of seconds, My tray of unfinished lunch was in front of me. "I'm full Eddie." I smiled a bit. We had pet names. "But Bellie." He laughed "Just eat..." He picked up my fork and stabbed my salad, stuffing it in my mouth like a three year old. My ranch dressing slammed my taste buds, making me want more. I chewed, then swalloed. He laughed, and stabbed my salad again, aiming for my mouth. I grabbed the fork. "I can feed myself."

* * *

I got home, and ran into my kitchen imeditly. I grabbed the house phone, and stuck my hand in my jean pocket. I pulled out my blue hello kitty notepad, and flipped to the 5th page. I looked at Jessicas number, and ran my finger across the glittery writing. I smiled. .In. I quickly dialed. .8.4.3

I frowned. It didn't work. It said it was out of service? Oh. I must of dialed it wrong. Duh. I dialed again, pressing each number carefully. Out of service. CRAP! She LIED to me. I slammed the phone to the ground, tossing my hello kitty notepad in the water filled sink. I kicked the gray trashhcan and screamed. Jacob walked in.

* * *

JPOV(Jacob)

I walked into my house laughing with my friend Quil. He was the pool guy, but an awesome one too. "Whoa" I mumbled, stepping over a trashcan. I looked to see Bella sitting on the counter, frowing. "Whats up with you?" Quil asked, smirking. Bella hopped off the counter. "Shut it pool boy." she yelled. I looked at the trash "Clean this up Bella!" i yelled. She walked towards the counter ignoring me.

* * *

BPOV

I grabbed my moms pack of cigarates, and lit it, putting it in my mouth, making sure Jacob, my brother didn't see. "Bella, mom wants you to clean up your room before she gets home!" he informed me. "Whatever!" i yelled. I walked towards the door, and smoked. Ugh. This stuff SUCKED. I saw a car outside, and dropped the cigaratte stomping on it quickly. I walked outside, and got on a bus. I was going to see Jessica even if she didn't want to see me.

* * *

_**Okayy so I hope you liked it. And MUHAHAHA! Jacob is her BROTHER. Anyways, review...and hope for another chapter by friday.**_


End file.
